1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf putter heads, including those that have separate but removably connected front and rear pieces, those that have adjustable weight systems, and/or those that bear two or more arrowhead shapes that point toward the strike face of the putter head. The invention also relates to methods of treating the strike face of golf putter heads. The invention also relates to golf clubs that incorporate any of the present golf putter heads.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of previous putters include those disclosed in the following patents and applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,756,219, 3,888,492, 5,820,481, 5,830,078, 6,264,571, 6,348,014, 6,409,610, 6,409,613, 6,638,181, 6,641,487, 6,652,390, 6,663,497, 6,663,502, 6,692,378, 6,699,142, 6,702,689 and 6,796,911; U.S. Design Patent Nos. D235,668, D248,050, D337,803, D365,864, D437,017, D477,041, D483,085, D483,824, D484,935, D485,323, D486,540 and D486,541; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0157993, 2003/0195053, 2004/0033842, 2004/0053703, 2004/0063516 and 2004/0132542; and PCT Application Nos. WO 94/27684 and WO 2004/009187.